Spirits in the Forest
by Growing BrickbyBrick
Summary: In the World of Darkness, sometimes even just going for a walk can have supernatural consequences.


"Get down from there Jeremy!" shouted his dad as the exuberant ball of energy raced ahead through the trees, each new log and branch was an exciting climbing frame for him to discover. Within moments, all he could hear of Jeremy was his echoing footsteps and his carefree laugher, it wasn't the first time today he'd lost sight of him amongst the crisp autumn foliage. By his side, Rex strained at the leash, eager to join in the vigorous adventures.

"Jeremy! Back on the path where I can see you. Now!"

The roaring winds snatched whatever response Jeremy had shouted back and for a worrying for moments Jeremy's silence grated on his fathers nerves. Surely he couldn't have gone that far already. Rex was now barking viciously at every rustling leaf and stray breeze beside him, straining at the leash with a desperate energy.

"Rex, calm down boy! What is up with you." as Rex continued to wrestle against his owners firm grip. A worrying thought overtook him and he looked up anxiously, heart racing in his chest. What if Jeremy had tripped over, or climbed a tree and fallen? He crunched further down the dirt path, it felt like the forest was looming around him. The cracking of the wood bent by the howling winds echoed strangely through the cloistered area.

Jeremy couldn't have fallen, he thought calming himself, half the country would have heard the tears. Boys will be boys I suppose, he thought to himself. Despite his feeble reassurances, he still couldn't settle his nerves. Some primal part of his brain rebelled against the placating thoughts and screamed to him that something was horribly wrong. Straightening his puffer jacket he zipped it up to the top against the unseasonally strong winds. As the zip reached as far up as it would go Rex yanked with a sudden burst of energy and a bark of defiance. He'd barely had time to react before the greyhound had broke free and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Rex, heel!" The undergrowth, which Rex had disappeared into rustled furiously.

"Rex? Jeremy?" He was suddenly very alone in a forest, that despite the instinctual fears he was feeling, he knew was a safe place.

Thunder cracked suddenly from the cloudless sky, breaking through the howling winds. Rex's sudden yelp from inside the undergrowth was abruptly silenced by a sickening crunching noise and some strange slurping sounds.

To his surprise the gale died down unusually suddenly and his wind-swept hair suddenly slumped back down across his face. He reached a hand to brush it back into place out of his eyes.

In the split second it took for his hand to cross his face a hunched figure appeared on the path in-front of of him. Bedraggled and messy, the robed figure loomed ominously in his way. The forest stilled at his approach, the rustle of leaves hushed and every creaking branches fell silent in respect for the figures menace.

"Jeremy!" The word caught in his throat as he saw his son held tightly in the figures grip. A wicked claw tapped slowly on the pale flesh of his sons throat menacingly, its viciously sharp fingernails caressing Jeremy's neck. The figures second arm was held loosely to one side as it clutched a wickedly serrated dagger, while it's third and fourth arms held Jeremy in place by his shoulders.

"Dad!" Whimpered Jeremy, snot and tears cascading down his little innocent face. He was visibly shaking in the figures' grasp.

"Second born children do not satiate my hunger." snarled the figure through mangled teeth. He could only stare at the monster that confronted him, his feet were frozen in place. He could see the blood splattered across its matted and tangled robes and the scraps of cloth that hung across its dessicated form like macabre decorations heaped haphazardly to its tatty clothes.

"Instead I have taken the King of your household as tribute." His heart raced at the malevolence dripping from its voice.

"If you traverse my domain once more mortal, you must provide further nourishment." It licked its shark-like teeth in glee. "Or I shall unleash the other spirits of this woodlands upon you. They would crack your bones like twigs and feast upon your delicious marrow before toying with and discarding your soul without my leash to restrain their hungers."

"Now… begone." The creature released its taloned hand from Jeremy's neck and gave him a gentle push towards his father.

"Dad!" Gasped the stumbling Jeremy through sobbing tears as he sprinted from the creature. Relief flooded through his voice as he stumbled into his fathers arms.

"Jeremy!" He drew his son deep into his comforting arms, trying desperately to reassure him that everything was okay. The winds roared once more around them and his hair was caught in the ferocious breeze. The pair looked back to where the creature had been, only to find an open pathway.

"Where's Rex, Dad?"


End file.
